Missed Thoughts
by DistrictThirteenTribute
Summary: When Harry and Ron don't appear on the Hogwarts Express and Start of Term Feast at the beginning of their second year, what runs through Hermione's mind? What does she think happened to her best friends?


**Hi everyone! So the summary pretty much explained what this story is about (as it should). Hope you all enjoy!**

Where. Are. Those. Two?

By now I was feeling both worried and angry. Not sitting with me on the train was neither excusable or understandable. But not showing up to the Start of Term Feast was simply nonsensical. I sat with Ginny on the train and with Fred and George during the feast, and throughout all of that, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to them.

There was only one explanation for it, of course. They were late. They had failed to arrive to platform 9 and 3/4 by 11 o'clock and therefore Harry and Ron had missed the train. It's the only method of getting to Hogwarts and they missed it. And if they were on the train, they couldn't have been distracted by someone or something, because even if they had, they would have had to sit at the Gryffindor table upon arriving to school. But they weren't. They never arrived at all.

I was right to be worried. From what I know, nothing like this has ever happened before. So what would be the consequences for it? Would it also depend on who or what is to blame? Neither of them enjoy school very much, but I know they would never purposely just not show up at all. Which means the reason they are not here is not their fault. It was completely out of their hands! I wish they were here so they could tell me what happened, but then again if they were here, I would have no reason to be worrying.

The feast was now over and we were all excused to go to our dormitories, the first years, Ginny among them, escorted by the prefects. It wasn't until I had gotten up and casually glanced over at the professors' table that I realized that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were not present for the entirety of the feast. They had only arrived towards the end. I suddenly wondered if it had something to do with Harry and Ron's absence.

Due to the large number of Gryffindors making their way to the tower, I ended up losing Fred and George in the masses. I continued on my own.

There has to be some way to find out what happened to Harry and Ron. All I know is that they are not at Hogwarts...

I'll write a letter!

I'll write a letter to Mrs. Weasley at the Burrow since they'll most likely be over there. Whoever responds can hopefully give me an answer as to what happened and when Harry and Ron will be returning to school. I'll go up to my room and write the letter right now.

I was making my way up a flight of stairs when I saw Dean and Neville.

"Hello Dean. Hi Neville."

"Hey, Hermione. Did you hear what happened to Harry and Ron?"

My eyes widened. "No. Have you heard something? They aren't even here right?"

"Oh, they're here. That's why Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were late to the feast. I heard from someone that Harry and Ron have been expelled. Something about crashing a flying car that they drove here from London." Dean said.

They can't be serious.

"What? That's- that's absurd."

"That's just what we heard." Neville shrugged.

"Where are they now?"

"Well, if they really are expelled, they would need to get their things. So I'm assuming Gryffindor Tower." Neville replied. "You should go find them, Hermione. See if you can find out what really happened."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks. I'll see you two later." We parted ways after that.

I can't possibly believe that those two, Harry and Ron, I mean, could be stupid enough to get themselves expelled from Hogwarts. In their second year! But like Neville says, I should go find out what really happened.

They probably aren't though. If Professor McGonagall was in charge of their punishment, even she wouldn't give them something so severe. I'm sure that when I approach Gryffindor Tower, Harry and Ron will be there, standing in front of the portrait hole, wondering what the new password is.

And sure enough, as I turned the corner to reach the entrance, there they were. I ran up to them, reaching them faster.

"There you are!"

**I know it was short, but it was a moment in the series that I thought would be interesting to see from Hermione's POV. Please leave a review!**


End file.
